Light emitting diode (LED) technology has been vigorously developed in recent years. LEDs have the advantages of energy conservation, high efficiency, quick response, long lifespan, environmental friendliness and the like, and thus have already been widely applied in people's life. With respect to the LED technology, improving LED brightness is one of directions that people always dedicate to research.
A structure of a LED of the prior art is shown in FIG. 1, and generally comprises a frame, a colloid (phosphor powder and packaging adhesive), connection wires and chips. The chips are connected to the frame by the connection wires, and the colloid is located in the frame as a light emitting layer. In the prior art, there are methods for improving the LED brightness as follows: one method is improving the LED brightness by increasing the number of the chips, however, this method may increase the manufacturing cost of the LED, and moreover, the heat dissipation is a problem difficult to solve due to the increase of the number of the chips; another method is improving the light emitting efficiency by improving the chips or improving the luminous brightness by finding out a novel phosphor powder formula, however, these two methods are long in research and development periods, high in costs, and difficult to realize rapidly; still another method is improving the LED brightness by adjusting a control circuit, however, the heat dissipation problem of the control circuit is difficult to solve; and another method is improving the LED brightness by controlling the angle of the side surface of the frame, however, this method has a defect that a light emitting angle can only be locally adjusted, and thus plays a minor role in improving brightness.
Therefore, in view of the above problems in the prior art, a LED lighting device, which can effectively improve brightness, and has low manufacturing cost and simple structure, and a packaging method thereof are required.